The present invention relates to a crane, particularly a crawler crane or mobile crane, as well as to a monitoring and simulation means for a crane.
In general, known cranes, such as, crawler cranes or mobile cranes, are provided with a deployment planner.
Thus, for example, from DE 10 2005 059 768 A1, a crane is known which is provided with a crane monitoring device for monitoring the operational state of the crane, consisting of a calculation unit and an operation and display unit. Moreover, a deployment planner consisting substantially of an additional calculation unit having its own monitor output, is provided, works, on the one hand, as a device for planning the crane deployment, and, on the other hand, as a redundant crane monitoring unit in addition to the crane monitoring unit.
The deployment planning made possible with such a deployment planner enables the generation and display of bearing load tables in which the degrees of that are possible for the given configuration of the crane freedom are taken into account. Here, there is always a principal luffing movement, the design of which may be different depending on the type of operation. In the principal boom operation and in operation types with cylinder-adjustable or fixed accessory, the principal luffing movement is the boom luffing, whereas in case of operation with a movable accessory boom, for example, an accessory boom that is movable via cables, the principal luffing movement is the luffing of the accessory boom. The principal luffing movement is represented in table form in columns in the bearing load representation. Additional operating movements that are taken into account in the bearing load representation are represented in the hearing load representation in table form using additional columns.
These tables have been shown to be satisfactory in practice: however, it would be desirable to have available stored bearing load values that apply not only to exactly defined states corresponding to discrete radius steps. At present, for intermediate states, the currently admissible maximum bearing load is calculated and displayed for each case by the crane control. However, for other positions that differ from the current position of the crane, the crane operator receives no data on the maximum admissible bearing load.
From EP 1 444 162 B1 a crane having a deployment planner is also known, which comprises a graphic display which can display, in a work mode and in a planning mode, the work field of the crane under the given parameter settings, between a solid and a broken line, in a diagram with counterweight radius as the x-axis and load radius as the y-axis.